1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser oscillator control device for controlling a laser oscillator by means of communication with a controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
As such a laser oscillator control device, there is a conventionally known device in which comprises a watchdog timer for detecting an abnormality in execution of a control program, so that, when the abnormality in execution of the control program occurs, a gate signal for laser beam radiating means can be intercepted to stop laser beam irradiation. This device is described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-126252 (JP2008-126252A). As a device having an I/O module and controlled by communication with a controller, there is a known device in which detects presence or absence of a periodic signal from the controller by a watchdog timer provided in the I/O module, and stops the output signal from the I/O module when the periodic signal is not detected. This device is described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-123301 (JP2002-123301A).
When a laser oscillator is controlled by communication with a controller, a status signal indicating the operational state of the laser oscillator such as laser output data, data on laser gas pressure, power output data of an excitation power supply, etc., is sent to the controller, and the controller controls the laser oscillator based on the status signal. Therefore, if an abnormality occurs in transmission of signal from the laser oscillator, the controller can no longer properly control the laser oscillator.
However, the devices described in JP 2008-126252A and JP 2002-123301A can only detect an abnormality in the signal outputted from the controller, and cannot detect an abnormality in the signal sent from the laser oscillator to the controller. Therefore, when there is an abnormality in the transmission of signal from the laser oscillator, the laser oscillator may not be controlled in a desired manner.